Predestinação
by Miss Kwon
Summary: "Mas da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, dela não comerás; porque no dia em que dela comeres, certamente morrerás." (Temas religiosos e Elricest) .:Tradução:.


**Disclaimer:** FMA não me pertence.

**Nota da Autora:** Não acredito que consegui terminar de escrever essa fic... Comecei há quase um ano, quando nós estávamos falando da teoria de "predestinação" na aula de história. "Predestinação" é uma crença calvinista: a ideia de que nem feitos bons nem fé te levam ao Céu - Deus decide no momento em que você nasce se você vai pro Céu ou Inferno.

Quando ouvi isso, meu cérebro começou a trabalhar com o assunto. xD

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic não é minha, apenas traduzi, ela não me pertence. Essa tradução foi bem complicada, não apenas pela linguagem e vocabulário extenso e complexo, mas também pelos temas pesados e as implicações morais, que me fizeram sentir um pouco de culpa. xD Alguns termos tiveram de ser substituídos para fazer sentido em português, mas me mantive o mais fiel possível ao texto original.

**Avisos: **Elricest, temas religiosos. Meio Romeu e Julieta. Angst. Tortura. Teorias de Bem versus Mal. Estilo de escrita estranho junto com gramática esquisita. Se você não gostar disso, sugiro que clique no botão de voltar. Do contrário, leia! :)

**Autora:** www .fanfiction u /374373/ Maiden-of-the-Moon

**Link da fic original:** www .fanfiction s/3047458 /1/ Predestination

**XXX**

**X**

"Mas da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, dela não comerás; porque no dia em que dela comeres, certamente morrerás."

**— Gênesis, 2. 17**

**X**

**XXX**

_Quando eu digo às pessoas que eu me lembro daquele dia, ninguém acredita. Por que deveriam? Deveria ser impossível - ninguém deveria ser capaz de se lembrar do momento em que nasce._

_Mas eu lembro. Lembro como se fosse um sonho; vagamente, mais uma sensação do que uma visão. Ainda assim, as memórias estão aqui, gravadas profundamente em minha consciência. E eu posso ouvi-las, as palavras da Feiticeira, como se ela ainda estivesse murmurando aquela declaração maldosa._

_Talvez seja uma peculiaridade compartilhada por nós: as habilidades de lembrar de tempos tão distantes. Nós somos inimigos malignos, assim eles dizem, fundido com tudo que é Profano. O que incluiria magia, assim eu presumo. Explicaria porque o chão muda para mim, se eu pensar nisso o suficiente._

_Embora isso não acontece para mais ninguém que eu conheço, demoníaco ou divino._

_Acho... Acho que eu devo ter feito algo errado. Devo ter cometido um crime terrível sobre o qual eu desconhecia, quando eu estava Atrás da Porta. Por que outro motivo isso estaria acontecendo comigo? Por que outro motivo eu estaria amaldiçoado assim? Por que outro motivo a Feiticeira seria obrigada a se inclinar sobre minha exausta mãe e sussurrar:_

Para o Inferno. Para o Inferno com o Diabo!

**X**

**XXX**

**Predestinação**

**XXX**

**X**

Somos treinados para viver seguindo regras na Terra diferentes das regras da vida após a morte. As regras de Deus são simples e diretas; somos ensinados na igreja - Seus Dez Mandamentos. Mas em casa, no cinismo da vida real, eu seguia apenas uma regra.

_Nunca abra a Porta._

Nunca; não importa a circunstância. Poderia estar havendo uma tempestade, ou inundação, ou chovendo fogo - se eu sequer _considerasse_ chegar perto do Quarto Proibido, Mamãe cortaria minha cabeça fora. Essa foi a primeira coisa que eu lembro de ela me dizer:_ Se eu ver você encostando na maçaneta...!_

E ela tremia ao dizer isso, como uma folha ao vento. Verdadeira, honesta e sinceramente com medo. Eu assentiria e prometeria que nunca - que eu nunca nem iria pensar na Porta.

Mas aquilo, é claro, era uma mentira. (Pai, me perdoe.) Sério, que criança resistiria a tal tentação? Como o Fruto na Árvore do Conhecimento; se ela nunca tivesse dito nada, eu nem teria considerado entrar no Quarto - nunca ansiaria pela maçã. Havia, afinal, muitos outros quarto em nossa casa: quartos grandes, quartos pequenos, quartos secretos, quartos de hóspede, cada um escondido por trás de portas trancadas. Mas porque aquele Quarto era PROIBIDO...

Bem, qualquer criança curiosa gostaria de ver o que estaria por trás da porta bloqueada.

E eu era como qualquer criança. Apenas, eu não simplesmente "queria" ver o que havia além da Porta - eu _precisava_ ver. Naquela época, eu tinha feito seis anos, era minha obsessão. Tudo sobre ela, referente a ela, relacionado ao mistério me consumiu: minha única fonte de interesse jazia nos secretos que a Mãe mantinha.

Eu precisava saber.

Precisava.

Mas eu percebi que nunca descobriria. Porque a Porta estava sempre trancada e não havia janelas conectando-a ao lado de fora. De onde eu conseguia ver, era um quadrado de espaço comparável a uma caixa - uma grande caixa de madeira selada dentro de nosso pequeno palácio. Uma arca... mas que tipo de pacto estava trancado ali?

Eu era fanático. E sabia disso. Sabia pelo modo como meu corpo hesitava ao lado da Porta no caminho até a capela. Sabia pelo modo como eu olhava o corredor sombreado, jurando que eu havia ouvido um barulho de lá dentro. Sabia pelo modo como eu ficava acordado no meio da noite - incomodado pelos sonhos de olhos dourados brilhados me olhando como uma cobra cheia de luxúria: frios e afiados e preparados para matar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, cheios de lágrimas...

Em pouco tempo, perdi as forças para qualquer outra coisa. Eu tinha nove anos - e havia ido embora. Não mais a monotonia mundana da vida diária podia me acalmar; tudo que eu era, tudo que eu implorava, tudo que me fazia prosseguir estava além da Porta. Eu cresci doente com a curiosidade, a mania traçando minha carne junto aos meus ossos. Tão junto... como um esqueleto. Eu estava lá, morto porém vivo, em minha cama por horas, incapaz de me mover ou comer ou falar. Eu estava quebrado. Incompleto. Não conseguia respirar... e nada me ajudava. Comunhão era trazida a mim; Mamãe fazia o padre rezar ao lado da minha cama.

Mas tais coisas não me faziam bem.

_Como poderia o Mais Sagrado estar ferido tão terrivelmente?_ nossos vizinhos sussurravam; sibilavam fora do meu quarto, nas ruas, pela janela._ É como se o próprio Diabo o tivesse amaldiçoado!_

Mamãe sempre empalidecia com essas palavras: sua pele se coloria de um branco rígido, ela se engasgava com um soluço e se retirava. Havia barulhos - barulhos que eu não reconhecia em meu estado vago.

Mas em meus sonhos, aqueles olhos dourados choravam rios de sangue.

**XXX**

_Eu sempre soube que Ela viria por mim. Os sons me alertavam - o ranger do piso de madeira que ficava fora do meu mundo, o som seco e choramingo de Suas lágrimas enquanto elas caíam por Seu rosto gentil; a alça de borracha do chicote que Ela torceria entre Seus dedos pastéis. _

_A Porta se abriria, e ali Ela ficaria. Trêmula, assustada e melancólica._

_A escuridão nos consumia novamente com um estalo._

Por que você faz isso com ele?_ Ela perguntaria, a voz engrossada pela emoção enquanto Ela dava um passo, empurrando a mão pela parede da prisão entre nós. A silhueta cruzando feixes de madeira faziam sombras em formato de quadrado em Suas feições magras._ Por que você tormenta-O, seu demônio? Ele é meu filho!

_Olho para Ela por um longo momento, através do emaranhado de travas de ouro._ Eu também sou.

_Ela enrijecia._

_A barreira nos separando desaparecia._

_Novamente, eu sangraria até o dia amanhecer._

**XXX**

Algo me fez.

Eu não sabia o que - meus amigos chamariam de Anjos, os padres diriam que foi Deus, mas eu decidi nomear como Destino. Não que isso importasse... poderia ter sido o próprio Satã e eu não teria ligado. Mesmo agora, eu _não _ligo. Eu não _sei _- nada exceto que algo que me fez ficar de pé.

Algo me _fez._

Me fez ficar de pé e, pela primeira vez em meses, andar sozinho - deixar meu colchão na luz da lua e espiar o corredor.

Eu vi Mamãe. Mas, chocantemente, ela não me viu. Ela parecia inteiramente focada em suas mãos, que pareciam molhadas. Elas brilhavam na luz inexistente... como jóias. Naquele momento, eu não sabia o que poderia ser aquele líquido - era muito difícil ver qualquer coisa através da melancolia que se prendia aos cantos do corredor. Independente disso, eu não me importei em ver a estranheza dos dedos dela; minha mente se enroscava em outras coisas.

Coisas como a Porta.

Ela estava parada diante dela, testa pressionada na madeira fria; estremecendo enquanto fitava desesperadamente suas palmas. Então, fazendo o sinal da cruz, ela se recompôs e sumiu na escuridão.

... sem trancar a Porta.

E algo me fez.

Eu não sabia o que era esse algo naquela época - Anjos, Deus, Destino, minha curiosidade... todos acima. Mas assim que vi a oportunidade, eu a abracei.

Algo me fez.

Agora, eu penso, talvez tenha sido Ele.

**XXX**

_Não havia avisos. Nenhum aviso, nenhum sinal, nenhuma introdução. Não havia nada que servisse de indicação: havia madeira em um momento, e no próximo, ali Ele estava. Arquejando. Pálido. Limpo e quente e oh-tão-doente, mas vivo; com olhos prateados e cabelo da cor de areia fina._

_Nada foi dito ou perguntado ou trocado. Mas aquele foi um momento que eu nunca esquecerei._

_Eu tinha 13 anos._

_E Ele era lindo._

**XXX**

Eu nunca saberei porque a vista não me parecia estranha - nunca saberei porque não fiquei apavorado, olhando o estranho escondido em minha casa.

Talvez porque Ele não era realmente um estranho.

Eu conhecia aqueles olhos dourados.

**XXX**

_Ele não disse nada, e nem eu. Tudo que fizemos foi olhar um ao outro através do portão que nos separava - eu, recolhido num canto; Ele, inclinando-se fracamente através do batente. Mas nada precisava ser dito, porque tudo era entendido. Coisas foram mantidas de nós o suficiente para termos uma garra firme na situação._

_Olhei para Ele por minha franja, suja e despenteada como estavam, brincando com a sujeira por entre meus dedos. A sujeira me chamou, implorando para ser Mudada. Eu senti o Poder crepitando em minhas veias._

_Com um flash de faíscas indigo, transformei a sujeira em um pequeno modelo de uma bebê. Houve um suspiro abafado._

_Eu a empurrei para Ele._

_Ele piscou surpreso, recuando pelas faíscas. Uma vez que Ele havia se recuperado no choque inicial, levou um minuto inteiro para examinar o produto, atônito. Achei que Ele gritaria, talvez que me desse um tapa como Ela faz. Mas então - com olhos ondulando com os mistérios do mundo que eu estava, assustado - Ele me olhou docemente. E sorriu. E Ele sussurrou:_

Irmão.

_Acho que eu posso ter sorrido de volta._

**XXX**

Nenhuma outra palavra foi compartilhada por duas semanas. Algumas vezes, eu nem entrava no Quarto. Simplesmente sentava do lado de fora, sentindo a aura Dele irradiar pela Porta.

Eu acho que Ele sabia que eu estava ali.

Acho que isso pode tê-Lo incomodado.

Mas principalmente, acho que Ele gostou. Porque da próxima vez que eu entrei, na primeira noite de primavera, Ele me olhou com uma expressão que se lia claramente: 'por que você demorou tanto?'

Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso largo. E sempre que eu sorria, Ele sorria também.

Me dava arrepios.

Mamãe percebeu pouco tempo depois. Não que eu tinha desobedecido ela e passado pela Porta, mas que eu estava de pé de novo. Que podia andar - que estava melhor que nunca. Ela perguntou o que havia mudado, que 'poder curativo havia surgido em mim'. Disse a ela que Deus esteve me chamando e eu finalmente tinha forças para responder.

Ela acreditou.

Mas o que me aterrorizou mais do que minha mentira (Pai, me perdoe), era que eu não me importei em enganá-la. Estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Eu visitei Ele novamente.

E aproveitei cada minuto.

**XXX**

_Era aniversário Dele. Ela lhe deu uma festa - a cidade toda veio. Eu sabia nada de festas exceto que elas eram barulhentas. Tão, tão barulhentas... Eu tentava bloquear os sons, mas era sempre o mesmo: eles vazavam por entre dedos, dentro de meus ouvidos. Eu odiava o barulho; os sons. E eu não estava com inveja por não estar lá... embora, talvez, eu apenas tenha sido treinado para ser desse jeito._

_Pensei que Ele não apareceria aquela noite; pensei que Ele pudesse estar cansado ou ocupado. Eu sabia que Ela esteve tentando juntá-Lo com a filha do padre, Winry. Agora que Ele tinha 16 anos, eles poderiam começar a namorar._

_Eu não gostava da garota Winry. Naquela época, eu esperava ardentemente que nunca tivesse de conhecê-la._

_Meus dedos estalaram e racharam..._

_Mas o chiado foi abafado pelo som de madeira deslizando em madeira._

_Endireitando-me em surpresa, levantei o olhar do chão - e encontrei Ele parado ali, um pedaço de bolo em Suas mãos. Como sempre, Ele sorriu para mim. E, instintivamente, eu sorri de volta. _Desculpe o atraso. Mamãe não iria para cama até que tivesse certeza de que eu estava dormindo.

_Eu não disse nada._

_Ele me entregou o bolo. _Espero que goste de chocolate.

_Provei. E gostei._

_E então, com um sorriso e um estalo de dedos, toquei o chão. Eu sabia que Ele esperava por isso; a excitação em Seus olhos entregava-O. Quando o brilho acabou, eu entreguei a Ele o resultado: um gatinho de pedra. Estava lambendo os bigodes enquanto terminava o bolo de chocolate. Eu fiz o mesmo movimento para mostrar a Ele._

_Seu sorriso deleitoso era muito largo para descrever. E eu notei que eu não podia ver sem corar._

_Desviei o olhar... mas meu sangue continuou a ferver._

**XXX**

A estatueta de gato foi cuidadosamente colocada em minha cabeceira; uma felicidade solitária em meu quarto chato. Uma posse própria... Eu tinha poucas em minha vida de modéstia. E ao contrário das outras criações Dele, esta não virou cinzas - então eu o guardei como peça valiosa, o escondi, dei-lhe beijos de boa noite no brilho acolhedor da lua.

Mamãe costumava dizer que a luz da lua fazia coisas terríveis: te enfeitiçava, te fascinava - imitando os raios do Sol. Era chamada de Diabo da Noite, tentando persuadir humanos tolos a entrar num caminho perigoso iluminado por luzes fantasiosas. Aquele caminho...

Era o caminho chamado de Tentação - um destino cheio de corpos de condenados; pecadores queimados vivos por seu próprio calor e luxúria e desejos carnais. Era o Caminho do Diabo; o Caminho para o Inferno. Apesar de sua beleza, apesar de seus belos vales iluminados pela lua, não era uma estrada que eu devesse andar, nem que eu quisesse.

Eu disse a mim mesmo que resistiria; não deveria ir - não deveria nem considerar. Porque se eu considerasse, para quem meu povo se voltaria? Eu sou o Sol deles... Não podia permitir que as chamas do fogo do Inferno me tocassem.

_Deus no Céu, _rezei, _me ajude a resistir a esta Tentação. Eu sei que não devo viajar pelo caminho Dele. Eu sei..._

_Mas quando eu viajar, Senhor, me impeça de perseguir as Coisas que eu quero: do Fruto que eu sei que não devo comer, mas que sempre desejarei._

**XXX**

Por que Você vem aqui toda noite?

_Ele se sacudia; eu podia ouvir pela Porta. E eu sorri, apesar de me divertir com o fato de Ele pensar que estava sendo discreto. Ele não estava, Ele nunca foi - eu sempre soube que Ele esteve sentado ali por mais de uma hora; eu sabia tudo que acontecia fora do meu mundo. Não deveria ser uma surpresa assim para Ele, mas foi._

_Ou talvez Ele estivesse simplesmente chocado porque eu nunca falei com Ele antes._

_De qualquer modo, houve uma pausa._

_Então a Porta abriria um pouco, um olho prateado iluminando as sombras._

Porque eu quero ver Você.

_Eu ri, puxando um cordão de linho de trás da minha orelha._ Você não vem frequentemente_, murmurei roucamente; quietamente. Lembro-me de pensar, ao ouvir o som da minha própria voz, que eu deveria tentar usá-la mais, tentar tirar a rouquidão dela._ É mais fácil me ver pela madeira sólida?

_Um salpico rubro tingiu Suas bochechas. A visão era tão encantadora, eu não consegui evitar um sorriso: feroz, cheio de dentes brancos e travessura. A vermelhidão ficou ainda mais forte._

_Era uma expressão atraente._

É só que..._ Ele murmurou, afobado._ Não é isso, é só que... Se eu entrar, não serei capaz de impedir.

_Arqueei uma sobrancelha._ O que você quer dizer?

_A fresta aumentou; eu podia ver metade do rosto Dele. Havia se alongado pelos anos, aquele rosto: liso e lindo, com cabelo exposto ao vento que se enrolava suavemente ao redor de Suas orelhas. Ele amadureceu e adquiriu um tipo de brilho divino - forte, porém gentil, com poder controlado pela empatia. Seus olhos cinza-mercúrio estavam iluminados... como a estrela que eu ouvi tanto sobre._

_Ele era meu Tudo. Tudo que eu conhecia e não conhecia; cada meditação sobre salvação e condenação. Os pensamentos Dele eram meus pensamentos, e as memórias Dele eram minhas memórias. Eu podia vê-las em minha cabeça, assim como Ele podia._

_Éramos o mesmo. Um dividido em dois. Uma única boneca dividida nas costuras, rasgada ao meio._

_E meu corpo ansiava se reunir com o Dele; se emoldurar à visão Dele. Lá no fundo, eu podia sentir as Sete Partes que me faziam começar a me enrolar e espumar com desejo... Luxúria dominando meus sentidos._

_Mas a coisa estranha era que - se eu abrisse e fechasse os olhos rapidamente - eu podia ver a Chama dentro _Dele_ também. A mesma Chama que me condenava estava se emoldurando dentro Dele, atrás de uma parede de pureza._

Se... _Ele engoliu; a fresta sumiu. Ele entrou, fechando a Porta. Assisti-O em silêncio, sem piscar, confortável no fato que Ele estava fazendo o mesmo. Mas o conforto não era compartilhado. Ele - Ele que havia sido criado por padres e estudiosos e monges; Ele que foi o Escolhido pelo Pai Universal - Ele estava desconfortável, desacostumado ao calor delicioso. Sorri de canto, entretido por seu contorcimento; meus olhos podiam acender Seu rosto. _Se eu chegar mais perto, Irmão, não serei capaz de me impedir... de fazer Coisas Ruins com você.

_Meu rosto rapidamente endureceu; deslizei mais profundamente na noite._ Coisas ruins? _Coisas ruins significavam chicotes. Coisas ruins significavam sangue. Coisas ruins significavam acusações gritadas de como Tudo É Minha Culpa. Ele faria aquilo comigo também?_ Que tipo de coisa ruim? _Perguntei suavemente, meus olhos dourados cortando a escuridão como os olhos de um gato._

_Os dedos Dele se enroscaram nas barras entre nós. Ele apoiou sua cabeça nelas. E eu podia ver que Ele chorava, tremia; assustado. Mas não do jeito que Ela sempre estava. Aproximei-me._ Coisas Ruins,_ ele sussurrou, trêmulo._ Coisas Ruins aos olhos de Deus. Coisas que fariam uma pessoa queimar no Fogo... o Fogo da Paixão é tão ruim quanto o do Inferno.

_Considerei isto, esgueirando mais e mais perto Dele, mas cuidadoso para continuar escondido nas sombras._ Paixão? _Repeti._ É o mesmo que Luxúria?

_Ele olhou para cima abruptamente, horrorizado._ O que você sabe de Luxúria?

Muitas coisas, _respondi sinceramente. Naquele momento, eu estava diante Dele, agachado em frente a seu corpo ajoelhado. Minhas mãos envolveram as Dele e eu inclinei mais perto para o muro que nos dividia._ Eu conheço cada Pecado. Sei de tudo que foi mantido longe de você. Coisas terríveis.

Quem te ensinou?

Ninguém me ensinou,_ bufei._ Eu sei. Como você sabe. É por isso que fomos Escolhidos. É por isso que nossas vidas e nossas mortes foram predeterminadas.

_Ele me olhou, mistificado._ Como você sabe tudo isso...?

_Ri suavemente, cílios tremulando. Seu corpo ficou tenso; estimulado. Fingi não perceber. Mas percebi._ O Diabo não guarda tantos segredos quanto Deus.

_Uma carranca arruinou Suas feições graciosas._ Isso... faz de você mal?

Tão mal quanto seus sentimentos.

_Ele se virou. Era quase como se Ele estivesse esvaziando, caindo no nada._ Mas... esses sentimentos _são_ maus, _Ele sussurrou, a voz cheia de dor._ Eu não tenho permissão para... não para você, Irmão, nem outro homem. Nem outra mulher. Esses sentimentos do Querer, esses desejos pelo Proibido. Seremos condenados.

Eu já estou condenado.

Ninguém está além da Salvação! _Ele sibilou veementemente, visivelmente incomodado pelas palavras. Como numa tentativa desesperada de provar que eu estava errado, Ele agarrou meu braço._ Na Bíblia é dito que-!

_Tristemente balancei a cabeça._

Eu já estou condenado, meu Irmão. Você é o mais perto do Paraíso que eu deverei conhecer._ Meu longo cabelo tremulou ao vento inexistente; a cela ao meu redor balançou e estalou com o Poder._ Inferno é onde deverei estar, muito depois de este corpo ter apodrecido, consumido por este Poder. Nem você pode alterar meu destino. Mas talvez... juntos, possamos alterar outra coisa.

_Movendo-me para frente, coloquei minha cabeça nas barras que nos separavam. Ele fez o mesmo; nossas testas roçando - pele encontrando pele com um choque elétrico de desejo. Eu sentia Sua respiração em meu nariz, sentir Seu cheiro de pinheiros e canela... de fora do mundo quem continua, mesmo agora, a amaldiçoar meu nome. Seus suspiros e sussurros ecoavam, virando choramingo enquanto eu atravessava os suspiros para alcançar e acariciar Seu rosto, pescoço, tronco..._ Eu posso Mudar as coisas... você me viu fazer isso, _sussurrei no ar entre nós._ Talvez... eu possa Transformar este pecado em algo bom.

Algo bom pode vir do pecado?_ Ele queria saber, sem fôlego e preso pela Necessidade. Outra seção das Sete Partes queimaram na existência: Ganância. Eu queria Ele - ao meu redor, um comigo, tudo em mim..._

_Dei de ombros; a barreira isolando nossos corpos derreteu. Literalmente. E Ele estava em meus braços, vindo mais e mais perto. Nossos peitos se grudaram, nossos quadris se juntaram, minhas pernas rodearam Sua cintura._ Se a estrada para o Inferno é cheia de boas intenções, não vejo porque a estrada para o Céu não pode ser construída com pecado.

_Nossos lábios se encontraram e não pensamos mais._

**XXX**

Tentação é uma coisa assustadora. Ela curva sua vontade, modela sua mente, confunde seus sentidos e seduz seu cérebro. Tentação é uma maldição... e vai te morder como uma serpente. Tentação transforma vidas. Tentação destrói vidas.

Tentação é um pecado.

Eu devia ter percebido; devia ter lembrado. Não devia ter me permitido ser enganado tão facilmente pela fraqueza da carne - ser cegado pelo meu Querer e desejar as Coisas Ruins.

Eu devia tê-Lo protegido. Não devia ter sido engolido pela ânsia, pela minha necessidade de tocá-Lo. Ele era Proibido para mim por um motivo...

Por que eu não vi antes?

A Porta - nunca mais esteve trancada. Por que nunca me pareceu estranho? Por que isso não apareceu antes? Ninguém podia ser tão distraído; ninguém podia sempre esquecer de trancá-la.

Foi uma armadilha. Uma armadilha para me enganar... para nos enganar.

O repentino tapa da palma de minha mãe em meu rosto adernando à esquerda. Arfei, chocado, parado ao lado dela ao batente da porta. Era domingo de manhã: ela poderia saber o que eu fiz meras horas atrás?

Sim.

E não.

_Por que você não O matou! De quantas oportunidades você precisa!_

O pedido atravessou o ar, reverberando como os sinos da capela - mas nem de perto tão doce quanto.

_O que...?_ murmurei sem palavras, petrificado, mão levemente pressionada na ardência em meu rosto. Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas da Mamãe; seu corpo inteiro tremendo com desgosto suprimido e frustração._ Do que você está falando?_

_O Diabo!_ ela guinchou, fazendo a cruz e beijando seu crucifixo. _Você entrou no Covil do Diabo; desceu a Seu Inferno! Por que você não O matou, meu filho? Por quê?!_

Encarei-a vagamente, perplexo. Como ela sabia? Há quanto tempo ela sabia? Do que ela estava falando agora?_ Mas por que eu deveria tê-Lo matado?_ Perguntei, o horror transformando minha voz em um choro. _O que Ele fez de errado?_

Outro tapa. Não me importei em virar a cabeça.

_Tudo que Ele faz é errado!_ Mamãe guinchou, piscinas âmbar brilhando com fúria._ Ele é o Mal encarnado! Pecado personificado! Enquanto nós falamos, Ele fica mais forte - mais forte pelo seu fracasso! Você está colocando o mundo em perigo, este mundo que é uma constante batalha de Bem contra o Mal. Como Bem, você deve destruí-Lo!_

Olhei furioso; meus olhos semi-cerrados._ Destruí-Lo...? E a compaixão?_

Tapa.

_Misericórdia?_

Tapa.

_Perdão?_

Tapa.

_Por que você faz isso!_ Rugi, me colocando de pé, inclinando-me para ela. _Por quê?! Ele é seu filho também! Ele não fez nada para merecer isto! Não é culpa Dele!_

Mamãe fez uma careta, trêmula; não percebi que havia pego seu pulso até ela puxá-lo de volta. Havia mais lágrimas... mas ela meramente as limpou. _Pode não ser culpa Dele, mas foi assim que Deus planejou. Não temos o direito de questionar Sua sabedoria. Tudo foi predeterminado... e Você deve cumprir Seu destino. Você deve banir o Mal e mandar o Diabo de volta para o Inferno!_

Encarei-a mudo, bizarramente calmo. E ela me olhou, completamente estoica, apertando seu robe ao ao corpo. Numa distância esquecida, o carrilhão da igreja começou a tocar: Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis. Meus dedos se apertavam com cada toque do sino; respirei profundamente.

_Sem Mal, não há Bem... e sem Bem, não há Mal._

Sumi pelo corredor.

**XXX**

_Ele me perguntou se eu queria estar com Ele para sempre._

_E por um minuto inteiro, só consegui olhar boquiaberto para Ele, justificavelmente recuando. Do que Ele estava falando? O que Ele estava fazendo aqui? Era domingo de manhã; eu podia ouvir os habitantes se reunindo para ir à igreja. O que Ele estava fazendo na minha prisão?_

_Rastejei até a barreira - que eu havia consertado, com receio de Ela perceber que eu havia destruído-a - buscando Suas mãos através das barras cruzadas. Ele as pegou prontamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Quando Ele o fez, os meus brilharam e tremeram com o Poder. Dessa vez, doeu. Franzi a testa, mas ignorei a dor. _Eu não sei de onde você tirou isso_, falei lentamente, a voz tão macia quanto o estalo e silvo de chamas sumindo. _Mas você sabe que meus desejos no assunto não mudarão nada. Mesmo se eu quisesse, estou condenado ao Inferno e você, ao Céu.

_Ele balançou a cabeça com força, apertando minha mão com as Dele. O calor do pulsar do toque Dele veio intensificado; não entendi o porquê._ Não há um lugar como Paraíso para mim se você não estiver lá_, Ele sussurrou, pressionando beijos em meu antebraço_. E não suporto a ideia de você queimando no Fogo...

Deus decidiu,_ lembrei gentilmente, desenlaçando meus dedos dos Dele. Não, percebi, por causa da dor em minhas mãos, mas por causa da dor em meu coração._ A decisão não é nossa.

Mas pode ser.

_Olhei para cima de repente, perplexo._

Pode ser,_ Ele repetiu com animação, agarrando as barras tão forte que achei que elas pudessem se partir._ Há outro Lugar, um além-vida entre o Paraíso e o Inferno. Um Lugar onde nós podemos ficar juntos.

_Abri a boca, atônito; certamente aquilo não podia ser verdade! Mas, oh, como eu queria que fosse..._ Onde? _perguntei rapidamente, descansando a testa nas barras divisórias._ Onde fica esse Lugar?

_Ele sorriu ternamente, a adoração preenchendo Seus olhos enquanto Ele limpava minha bochecha através do muro da cela. O toque Dele era frio e macio, o oposto do meu._ É chamado Purgatório_, Ele sussurrou, como se tivesse medo de alguém ouvir._ Limbo. Algo no meio para almas não merecedoras do Céu, porém impróprias para o Inferno. Nós podíamos passar a eternidade lá, juntos.

_Meu coração saltou. Uma fuga do Inferno? Um Lugar para nós?_ Mas como chegaríamos lá?_ indaguei, a voz macia e trêmula enquanto meu interior se chocava._ É possível desafiar o plano de Deus?_ Nossas vidas - e mortes - afinal, foram predeterminadas. Poderíamos vencer o destino?_

Eu não sei,_ Ele admitiu, soando um pouco assustado. Nervosismo. Ele continuou olhando por cima do ombro, apesar de que Sua atenção era minha._ Mas eu quero tentar. E vou perguntar de novo: você gostaria de estar comigo para sempre?

Sim, _respondi insistentemente, instantaneamente. De novo, alcancei o portão, entrelaçando nossos braços. A barreira ruiu até virar cinzas; Ele me beijou. Me beijou ferozmente, profundamente, Sua língua em minha boca..._ Sim, é claro que eu gostaria! Mas quando deveríamos-?

Agora.

_Pisquei, pulando para trás. Havia lágrimas em Seus olhos: eles brilhavam, iridescentes, a luz de velas._ Agora...?

Agora_, Ele repetiu, me segurando contra Seu peito, me fechando em Seus braços._ Agora, antes que os outros tentem nos separar.

Eles sabem?_ As palavras eram simples, mas aterrorizantes._

Mamãe sabe_, Ele murmurou, soando tenso. _Mamãe sabe e vai contar. Ela quer que eu mate você... mas eu não vou, não poderia. E se eu não fizer, tenho certezas de que haverão outros clamando para fazer o trabalho. Então, como punição..._ Ele engoliu, me segurando perto._ Eu não quero te matar.

_Apesar da gravidade da situação, consegui dar um sorriso torto._ Eu deveria esperar que não. Muito bem... devemos tentar alcançar o Purgatório. Agora. Mas como devemos fazer isso?

_Ele hesitou, passando os dedos por meu cabelo._ Há.. apenas um jeito que eu conheço,_ Ele confessou, soando pequeno. Tímido. _Apenas um jeito de chegar lá.

Que seria...?

_Senti Sua boca em minha orelha, sussurrando palavras inaudíveis de amor e de terror. Um plano. Uma promessa. Eu tremi._

_Eu sorri._

Então devo te ver em breve, meu Irmão,_ ronronei, fechando os olhos. Em resposta, senti Ele assentindo, repetindo as palavras, segurando a respiração. Meu Poder se aumentou._

_Juntos, Sua mão e a minha tocaram o chão._

_Houve um estrondo ensurdecedor; a casa começou a ser destruída..._

Eu te amo.

_O mundo começou a desmoronar._

**XXX**

Levou uma semana para Mamãe e os habitantes da cidade escavarem o que restou de nossos corpos: ossos quebrados, órgãos esmagados, sangue seco. Eles decidiram que o desmoronamento era resultado de um terremoto - embora se o desastre foi uma punição de Deus ou uma maldição do Diabo, eles não conseguiam deduzir. Me matou, afinal, mas havia outro... outro, cujo olhos dourados ainda brilhavam como fogo ardente, cujo interior era espesso e preto como piche liquefeito.

Aqueles que conheciam-No gritaram, fazendo o sinal da cruz e cuspindo nos restos Dele. Mas para Ele, os insultos não tinham significado algum.

Pouco demais do desenterramento, meu cadáver mutilado foi cremado com graça extravagante, meu pecado final aparentemente desconhecido. Ele foi jogado no oceano, deixado para ser desintegrado no nada. A fúria do mar espumou por semanas; ventos fortes com cinzas cobriram a pequena cidade. Nosso ato final de rebelião por, de novo, sermos separados - por algo muito maior e mais forte do que a Porta.

Mas nós não nos importávamos mais. Aqueles corpos não eram mais utilizados... massas de carne e músculo desperdiçadas, lixo inanimado que fez nada além de nos enganar. Desde então, nossas almas se libertaram - livres, no fim. Juntos, no fim. Para sempre. Como foi predestinado.

Um corpo.

Um sangue.

Uma alma.

Amém.

**XXX**

**X**

"E disse a mulher: A serpente me enganou, e eu comi."

**—Genesis, 3. 13**

**X**

**XXX**


End file.
